1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile ignition systems, and particularly, to apparatus which is compatible with a standard distributor assembly for the replacement of the condenser and the points, and optionally the distributor cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard automobile distributor typically comprises a stator in the form of a cast housing, a support member, such as a plate, within the housing for carrying such elements as the breaker points, condenser and wiper, a rotor shaft which extends through the housing and through the support plate and a rotor assembly which is carried by the shaft. The breaker points which are mounted within the housing comprise a spring-biased arm carrying one of two metal electrodes which contact each other when an octagonal cam on the distributor shaft rotates past and in contact with the arm. In this manner, ignition timing pulses are generated in proportion to the engine speed.
Such prior art systems have been in existence and functioned properly until a tune-up was needed for years. It is well-known that, when tuning an engine, it is standard practice to replace the spark plugs, the points and the condenser -- the latter two items being of interest here. The replacement is due to the deterioration that takes place from constant usage. The deterioration has an effect not only on gas mileage, a very important matter these days, but also on engine performance.
In the past, it was quite difficult for the do-it-yourself vehicle owner to give his car a tune-up without making a capital investment in a timing light and a dwell meter. These items were considered necessary for setting the proper timing. Also, the setting of the proper gap width, in thousandths of an inch, requires a great deal of skill.
In order to negate the requirement of capital investment, and a great deal of skill and patience, the instant invention has been developed to allow the vehicle owner to quickly and easily replace the condenser and points of his engine and re-install the same with absolute accuracy.